


Control

by wiseatenea



Series: All it took was a parking garage [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, Sentinel/Guide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/pseuds/wiseatenea
Summary: La vida de Danny  cambia completamente de dirección cuando, a los dieciséis años, es clasificado como un guía deficiente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434314) by [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore). 



> Nota del autor original:  
> Para Brumeier.  
> Escrito para el desafío ink de fan_flashworks en LJ. Es una precuela de algo en lo que estoy trabajando actualmente. Muchas gracias a BRUMEIER por ser beta y sujeción y toda su brillantez.

La mano de Danny se sacudió mientras desdoblaba la carta oficial que el centro le había enviado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando vio la palabra "RECHAZADO" estampada en tinta rojo brillante a través de la mitad inferior de la hoja. Danny parpadeó, conteniendo las lágrimas. Él no lloraría. Tenía dieciséis años y era un buen guía. Tenía control sobre sus sentimientos, sin importar que había dicho la estúpida vieja desaliñada que lo había "evaluado".  
¿Y qué si su petición para una reevaluación con otro instructor había sido rechazada? Había aprendido a tratar con ello y apelar en el primer momento posible. Él sería un guía apropiado para algún centinela un día. Danny lo sabía. Él no dejaría a alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía decirle lo contrario.

"Inapropiado" Ella le había dicho "Impulsivo", "Volátil" y "Fuera de control" dijo. "Completamente inadecuado para estar guiando a cualquiera" - la sentencia de muerte para su sueño de ser parte de un equipo de Centinelas y Guías. Ni siquiera sería capaz de acercarse a un centinela, menos ser probado por compatibilidad

Danny arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al basurero. Estaba bien. Era sólo un pequeño contratiempo. Nada de lo que preocuparse, en serio. Caminó a su cama y colapsó sobre ella, enroscándose de lado. Tendría que esperar un poco más para conocer el centinela para el que estaba destinado, eso era todo. Tal vez no sería tan malo. Él apelaría en cuatro años - que era lo más pronto posible- y el siguente instructor lo aprobaría.

Maya apareció en un flash de energía psíquica, sus ojos suaves y mucho más comprensivos de lo que a Danny le gustaría. Ella hizo un pequeño ruido y un gesto que Danny sospechaba que significaba una especie de ¿Estás bien?. Ellos estaban desarrollando su propia colección de gestos- casi como un verdadero lenguaje. Danny había leído en alguna parte que alguien estaba enseñándole a un verdadero gorila lenguaje de señas. Tal vez un día, Maya y él serían capaces de tener una conversación "real" también.

Maya subió a la cama y se instaló junto a él en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Era lindo, pero también lo hacía sentirse enojado. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser como todos los otros nuevos Guías? ¿Por qué habían hecho la excepción con su actitud y no con la de otros que eran igual de impacientes que él, y que ni siquiera habían conocido a su espíritu animal? ¿ Por qué creían que era defectuoso si todo lo que deseaba era encontrar un Centinela para ayudar? ¿Para pertenecer?.

"Vete", Danny dijo. No podía soportar el pensamiento de su espíritu animal tranquilizándolo. No quería la tranquilidad que podía ofrecerle, no necesitaba a nadie o a nada. Trabajaría duro, sería paciente y se convertiría en el perfecto Guía que el instructor parecía querer. Él podía hacerlo. 

Danny cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda, cuidadosa. Luego comenzó a construir los escudos más sólidos y durables que podía manejar. Lentamente, de adentro hacia fuera, ocultó su centro. Escudo tras escudo, pared tras pared, construyó, y con cada capa que añadía las impresiones del mundo exterior se atenuaban y comenzaban a desvanecerse.  
Perdió a Maya primero, su presencia psíquica desvaneciéndose antes de desaparecer completamente. Su empatía, la habilidad de tocar a otro mediante sus dones, fue la siguiente. Era como cerrar una ventana que daba a una calle ruidosa, hasta que no quedaba ruido.  
.  
Cuando hubiese terminado, nada ni nadie sería capaz de acercarse a su centro, no sin un montón de fuerza bruta, lo que lo dañaría en el proceso. Se encerró a sí mismo, y cualquiera con la excepción de un Centinela o Guía muy talentoso se vería casi como si no tuviera poderes. Si no lo podían alcanzar, no podían herirlo. Si no podían herirlo, incomodarlo, hacerlo sentir cosas que sólo un guía podía sentir, entonces podría estar en control.

 

Calmado.

 

Centrado .

 

En control.

 

El Guía estable que dijeron que jamás sería capaz de ser.

 

Les mostraría cuán equivocados estaban. Los sorprendería con lo perfecto que sería. Sería digno. Digno hasta del más alabado, atesorado Centinela que el Centro encontró. Él solo tenía que mantener sus escudos en alto y ser paciente.

Danny podía ser paciente. Él realmente podía. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa si lo sacaba de la lista negra y le daba una oportunidad de ser un verdadero Guía. Un Guía del que un Centinela estaría orgulloso de llamar su compañero.

Les demostraría que estaban equivocados.

 

Era su única oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del traductor:  
> La historia no me pertenece, es de darkmoore y es parte de una serie in acaba que continuaré traduciendo con el permiso de la autora.


End file.
